


Together

by jynx



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new king of Erebor takes his first steps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Вместе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677134) by [Scandia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia)



Do you think we can do this?" Fili asked Kili, glancing over his shoulder just the slightest.

Kili pressed just the tiniest bit closer, resting his chin on Fili’s richly garbed shoulder. “You can do this, Fi. This is what you’ve been doing for years.”

"We," Fili said hastily. "We can do this. Together."

Kili smiled, tilting his head to brush his lips over Fili’s bearded cheek. “Yes, we can. Even more, brother, you can. Who rules Ered Luin when Thorin was away? It certainly wasn’t Balin or mum.” Kili gave his brother the smallest of nudges. “That was all you, precious.”

Fili tossed a glance over his shoulder, showing Kili in the quickest instant how utterly unimpressed Fili was. “All right then, let’s get this over with.”

Kili chuckled softly as Fili stepped forward into the light of the Hall of Kings in Erebor, stepped into the crowd that began applauding and shouting and hooting for their new king. Kili stayed where he was, content to smile and watch his golden brother shine.


End file.
